


pillow fort

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You've been with Nonon for some time now, but she's finally decided it's time for the two of you to lose your virginities to each other.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Reader
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 23





	pillow fort

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission.

Honnōji Academy is far from your typical school. The hierarchy of the school is brutal, with the rankings of students dictating how their families live in the surrounding city, as well as how they are treated at school. You’re not anything too special, just a one-star student, but you somehow managed to work your way into a better position than most of your peers.

Well, perhaps “somehow” isn’t entirely accurate. You managed to catch the eyes of one of the Academy’s renowned Elite Fours, the best of the best, serving directly under Satsuki Kiryuin and running the school with her. Nonon Jakuzure is the only girl among their ranks, and being a member of her marching band let you get close to her. It’s only natural that you fell for her, with her cute look and even cuter attitude, you were helpless before her. Even once you saw the true Nonon, with her sharp tongue and sharper wit, you didn’t back off. Your relentless pursuit of the pink-haired Elite won you her attention, and eventually, her heart.

You may not have earned the place yourself, but getting to see the high-class living quarters of an Elite Four of Honnōji Academy is a privilege you would never squander. Nonon’s place is decorated top to bottom with things she finds as cute as herself, with stuffed animals much like the ones she keeps nearby at Student Council meetings being scattered everywhere. It’s a comfortable place, luxurious as possible, and any moment you spend there is precious.

Now, seated next to her on a plush couch, you’re eager to help your girlfriend relax. You’ve got your arm slipped around her waist, so easy to hold her with how tiny she is, and your hand is between her legs. She’s not changed out of her uniform yet, and her short skirt gives you easy access, as you gently trace your fingers up her thighs.

“You always work so hard, Lady Nonon,” you say, knowing how much she loves her titles. Nonon worked hard to earn her place, works even harder to keep it, and loves being praised for it. “Let me help you relax, okay?”

“Of course,” Nonon answers, “You know your place, that’s for sure! But, I’m not going to leave you high and dry, either. And don’t feel like you  _ always  _ have to call me Lady Nonon, we’ve been together a while now.”

“Thanks, Nonon,” you answer, and as you shift her panties to the side, gently tracing your finger up and down her entrance, she reaches over. She unzips your pants, finding your semi-erect cock, and freeing it easily.

“Not a problem, you deserve to relax too, okay?” Nonon says, taking you in hand. She starts to stroke you off, slowly, and you will never get used to how delightfully soft her small hands are. “But don’t get too used to it, I’ve gotta stay your top priority, ‘kay?”

“You always will be,” you answer, and you mean it. You are highly devoted to your girlfriend, and nothing is going to change that any time soon. Though the two of you have been together for nearly a year now, this is the furthest you’ve gone. Touching each other, mutually taking care of your partners’ needs, it’s been enough. Truthfully, anything Nonon does with you would be enough, with how adorable she is and how much you love her. 

As she slowly jacks you off, you push your finger inside of her, earning a soft whimper. She’s always so sensitive, and incredibly tight. You can feel her body squeezing against your finger, and find you can’t wait for the day you finally get to lose your virginity to her. You’ve talked about it from time to time, and you know Nonon is waiting, wanting everything to be perfect. You’re more than okay with that, always wanting to do whatever she will enjoy the most.

Even if you go no further than this, no further than touching her as she touches you, you would be perfectly satisfied. Hearing her whimper and moan, and feeling her steady rhythm slip up from time to time as her own arousal throws her off, there’s not much better. Both of you strive to pleasure the other, burning off the frustrations of a busy school day together. 

Slowly, you push a second finger into Nonon, earning a moan of delight. With two fingers inside, she’s an even tighter fit, but that only adds to her pleasure. You have gotten quite skilled, using your fingers to stretch her, slowly getting her ready for the day she decides she’s ready, and hooking your fingers within her, coaxing her slowly but surely to an inevitable climax. Nonon never goes easily, but you like that. The more time you spend with her, the better, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sometimes, you think she enjoys seeing if she can outlast you. Sometimes, she puts her all into getting you off, just to watch you squirm and struggle to keep control as you finger her. All the while, she’ll be looking up at you, a smug smirk on her cute face. She’s so small, so unbearably cute, you could look at her for days and still find something new to love. She knows she’s got you wrapped around her little finger, and likes to prove it every chance she gets.

Luckily for you, that’s exactly where you want to be. Nonon is perfect, as far as you’re concerned, so whatever gets you closest to her is exactly what you’re going to do. As you push her closer and closer to her limit, she’s working you towards your own. It quickly becomes a showdown, but it is one you know you can’t win. Nonon is too skilled, too adorable, and once she stops holding back and begins pumping her hand at a breakneck pace, you know you can’t last any longer. With a gasp, you come, your seed spilling out onto her hand, before landing on your pants.

She giggles, but you aren’t about to let your climax get in the way of her pleasure. No matter how good you feel, no matter how much you might want to relax and slow down, basking in the afterglow, Nonon has not finished yet. You redouble your efforts, putting your all into pushing her past her own limit. It doesn’t take much longer until she’s there, crying out your name as her body trembles next to yours. You watch that smug smirk shift, into an expression of pure bliss, and know you’ve done your part.

“Mm, that was good!” Nonon says, after a moment. “You get better every day, I think!” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” you answer, blushing. She looks up at you for a moment, seeming to try and think of what to say next.

“So, uh. I think we’ve… waited long enough, you know?” she says, eventually. “I think it’s time we do more.”

“More?” you ask, hoping she means what you think she does, but not wanting to assume.

“Well, yeah! It’s been almost a year, and I don’t think you’re going anywhere, so… I think it’s about time, right?” Nonon says, and you can’t seem to find the words. You’re happy, of course, unspeakably so, but you’re also nervous. “Listen, I’m saying I want to give you my virginity, okay!? So the right answer is yes!”

“Yes, of course!” you blurt out, finally. 

“Can’t believe you’d make me come out and say it like that,” Nonon says, pouting a bit. She’s blushing, and you’re wondering if she’s not perhaps a bit nervous as well.

“I’m sorry, I was just so excited. I was speechless!” you explain, and she smiles.

“Well, no surprise there. Anyway, it  _ has _ to be perfect, so let me tell you what I want,” Nonon says, launching into explanation. “First, I’ll need you to build us a pillow fort, and obviously we both have to fit.”

“A pillow fort?” you ask, not really shocked. Nonon has always loved things like that, considering her penchant for stuffed animals and the like. 

“Yes! I just think it would be comfortable, okay?” Nonon answers, not really elaborating on why. You can guess that it’s something along the lines of wanting to feel secure and comfortable during such a vulnerable time, but know better than to speculate at her.

“Okay, we can do that,” you answer, nodding. “Anything else?”

“Yes, of course! You’ll have to make sure I’m in the mood, and then let me take charge, okay!?” Nonon says, poking you to emphasize her point. “I’ll leave the specifics up to you, I’m sure you can handle it, but like I said, I want everything to be perfect. This is something special, and we can only do it once!”

“I know, I’ll make sure everything is perfect, okay, Nonon?” you answer, hugging her against you. “I’m just so happy, I would do anything for you.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s why I’m going ahead with this anyway, I know you will,” Nonon says, relaxing a bit. She already seems less nervous, having admitted what she wants and gotten everything off her chest. “So, tomorrow good for you? We can meet up here again, and I can watch you make the fort!”

“That’ll work for me!” you answer, and the date is set. When you finally leave for the night, heading down to your own apartment further into the city, there’s a spring in your step that easily outweighs whatever nerves you’re struggling with. Tomorrow will be perfect, you’ll make absolutely certain of that.

~X~

Days at Honnōji Academy are always busy, and always full of exciting things. It’s not your average Academy to be sure, and there’s never a dull day. Even so, nothing is enough to make today pass by any quicker. The day just seems to drag and drag, as your excitement for what comes after school builds.

You’ll finally get to step things up with Nonon, both of you losing your virginity to each other, and it’s impossible not to be excited. You’re completely useless in class, hardly hearing a word the teachers say all day, but that’s okay. One distracted day isn’t about to ruin you, and anyone would find it difficult to focus given the circumstances. Once the day does finally end, you find Nonon on her way out. She greets you, happily, with none of the slight traces of nervousness from the evening prior showing through her actions.

“Ah, there you are!” she says, once you approach. “Ready to head to my place?”

“Yeah, I am,” you say, trying not to show just how excited you are. If you aren’t careful, you’ll probably start to tremble with excitement, just thinking about tonight.

“Well, let’s head on then!” Nonon says, and the two of you set out. The conversation while you walk is about the same as ever, with you leading the way and Nonon telling you about her day. The troubles of an Elite Four, with all the clubs they help to manage, is always an exhaustive list, and you are happy to listen to Nonon and let her vent her troubles to you. 

Despite your nerves, you hear her out, offering words of praise and encouragement often, being there for her as you always are. You talk a bit about your day, as well, though you leave out just how distracted you were. There’s a good chance Nonon would chastise you, if she knew how much of an impact your plans had on your performance today. 

Her apartment isn’t far from the school, so it’s not much of a walk. Once you arrive, Nonon takes a seat on the couch. She crosses her legs, leaning back, and you know exactly what you need to do.

“There’s plenty of pillows around, and more in the closet,” Nonon directs you, apparently eager to sit and watch as you prepare things. Under her supervision, you’re sure building the fort won’t be anything too challenging. Nonon isn’t about to sacrifice her comfort, especially not for something so important, so she’s more than willing to make sure her pillow fort is well constructed.

With her offering guidance, and you eager to please, it doesn’t take very long to get the fort together. With soft, plush pillows covering the floor completely, and a large fuzzy blanket strewn over the top, it’s a warm and soft fort. You were sure to put plenty of Nonon’s favorite stuffed animals in there, as well, sure that she’ll be happy with the fort. Once complete, you stand up, and take a step back.

“Alright, let me take a look,” Nonon says, hopping to her feet. She crawls in, entering in on all fours. With the short skirt of her uniform, you can see her panties quite clearly, and can’t help but wonder if it’s intentional. Considering it’s a much frillier, fancier pair than usual, you’d assume it is.

Bent over, with her head through the entrance, she wiggles around, checking out your handiwork. She’s giving you quite a show, and with how excited you already were, you can feel yourself growing fully hard. 

“Okay, yeah, this is good. Good work!” Nonon says, praising you. “The blanket lets in just enough light, but it seems nice and soft, comfortable. So this’ll do for sure!”

“I’m glad you like it,” you respond, grinning. Nonon glances down, then, and smirks.

“Ah, enjoying the view, huh? I picked those out just for you, you know!” Nonon says, reaching down to lift her skirt, flashing her panties again. “You should consider yourself lucky, you know!”

“I do, Nonon. I feel like the luckiest man alive,” you reply, meaning every word.

“Oh, please, not yet you aren’t! You’ll be even luckier  _ after _ we’re done!” Nonon assures you, smirking. There’s a faint redness to her cheeks, betraying that she might be a bit nervous still. 

It’s nothing compared to how much you’re blushing, especially after she commented on your arousal. Nonon seems to enjoy flustering you, but by now, you’ve taken quite a liking to the feeling. So long as it’s her doing the flustering, you’d never complain.

Sensing that saying any more would likely make things awkward, you move in closer, leaning down to kiss her. Nonon tilts her head up, meeting your kiss and pressing her lips to yours. She melts into you, her body pressing against yours, and you’re reminded again of just how small she is. Her petite physique isn’t what drew you to her, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love it. There’s just something so appealing about how tiny she is, something completely irresistible. You’ve waited for this day for so long, and your excitement peaks as you kiss her.

After a moment, Nonon breaks the kiss. She starts to strip, slowly working her way out of her uniform. You follow suit, keeping an eye on her as you do. It’s easy for you to unbutton your top, and shrug the fabric off, while still enjoying the show Nonon is putting on. She’s a bit theatrical, but it’s not anything over the top. Still, seeing that her bra matches the panties perfectly has your heart racing, thinking of how she must have planned all of this. Once she’s down to just her bra and panties, she kneels down, crawling into the fort. You rush to finish stripping down, following her in.

“So glad you didn’t keep me waiting,” Nonon says, smirking. “I think we’ve both waited long enough, don’t you?”

“Definitely,” you agree, nodding. “I’ve not been able to stop thinking about it.”

“Oh?” Nonon asks, before giggling. “I’m not surprised, though. You’ve got it  _ so bad _ for me, don’t you?”

As she teases you, she lays back, fluffing up the pillow beneath her head. She looks down her body at you, spreading her legs invitingly. She doesn’t have to say anything for you to know exactly what she wants from you. You’ve eaten her out before, but you want today to be your best performance yet. You crawl in closer, kneeling between her legs. 

Leaning down, you begin kissing her leg just above the knee. You progress slowly, showing plenty of love to her shapely legs. They may be short, small like the rest of her, but there are definite enticing curves to them. Each kiss gets you closer and closer to her panties. That frilly fabric is your goal, but you don’t want to rush. This has to be perfect, you have to make sure Nonon has the best time possible.

“You’re doing great,” Nonon says, coaxing you on. She reaches down, taking hold of the back of your head, guiding you further and further along.

“You’re amazing, Nonon,” you say, “I love your legs, they’re so beautiful, I could kiss them for hours.”

“Now, now. If you do that, we might not ever get to the main event!” Nonon teases, but her cheeks grow a bit more pink. “Don’t take your time  _ too _ much, ‘kay?”

“Okay,” you agree, getting back to your efforts. Finally, you reach her panties. You plant a kiss above her cunt, marvelling at how wet she is already. Nonon is trying to keep it cool, to hide just how into this she’s getting, but her body can’t fool you. It betrays her, showing just how good of a job you’re doing, and that only encourages you.

You reach up, slowly pulling her panties aside. She gasps, feeling the air on her as she’s exposed, but she’s not completely bare for long. Soon her panties are replaced by your face, as you bury your tongue in her cunt. Nonon cries out, never able to completely keep her cool once you’re eating her out. She’s sensitive, and you know all of her most sensitive points by now. You’ve had plenty of practice, all building up to this final moment, this perfect finale that will only be the start of more to come. 

At least, you hope so. You want to be sure to do your best, to make sure Nonon can never have enough of this, enough of  _ you _ . So far, you’ve been able to please her without fail, but the pressure is definitely on tonight. As you tongue her, she keeps her hand on your head, guiding you deeper and deeper. Eventually, she begins grinding her hips, shoving back against you, unable to hold back any longer.

As your efforts bear fruit, she finds it harder and harder to hold on, and gets more aroused by the second. You feel her start to tremble, to shake, her soft whimpers and cries becoming harsher, faster. She’s got such a lovely voice, but it’s at its loveliest at times like this, when she’s crying out for you. Finally, her climax crashes over her, but you don’t stop. You keep eating her out, letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. Once she’s finally stopped shaking, and grown quiet, you pull back, looking her in the eyes as she gazes at you lovingly.

“Don’t just stare, come on!” she says, after the glow fades. “I’m ready, you know!”

“Of course,” you answer, coming closer. You’re still in shock, finding it hard to believe it’s finally time after so long. You’ve wanted Nonon for ages, and now you’ll finally get to have her completely. She’s giving yourself up to you, and you truly are the luckiest man alive. Once you reach her, you lean in for a kiss. Her impatience gives way to her passion, and she melts into the kiss, squirming beneath you. 

You reach up, cupping one of her breasts, squeezing softly, causing her to whimper into the kiss. As your fingers find her nipple, that whimper becomes a moan, as Nonon’s pleasure begins mounting once more. This is all as you clamber onto her, lining yourself up. She guides you, pushing you into place, commanding you without her voice. Nonon is always taking charge with you, telling you what to do and how to do it, and you enjoy her guidance.

This is new territory for the both of you, but you’re both familiar enough with the basic idea that it’s not hard to line things up, Nonon holds your cock, guiding the tip so that it’s pressing into her cunt. The two of you lock up like this, for a moment, hesitating. You can feel how wet Nonon is, the result of your earlier efforts, and you know she’s more than ready. It’s still difficult, though. This is a big step for the both of you, something you’ve wanted for so very long now… you just need to push in, to thrust into her, but you can’t seem to bring yourself to move. Nonon breaks the kiss, finally.

“Come on, already!” she orders, and you move. You push into her, perhaps a bit more roughly than intended. You feel her heat, her body enveloping you as you thrust into her cunt. You started out far too suddenly, but slow down now, feeling the way she slowly stretches to accommodate you. She’s so very small, compared to you, and it must be hard to take so much. She falls quiet, her earlier bravado melting as you finally fill her. 

“Nonon?” you ask, “Is everything okay?”

“Mhm,” she hums, apparently finding it hard to speak. She nods, as well, assuring you that all is well. With that assent, you continue, pushing in as far as you can manage. Once you’ve fit your cock into her, Nonon sighs. It’s a happy sigh, relieved to finally feel you inside of her. “It’s great.”

“It’s great?” you ask, so happy to hear it. You want to hear more, you want her to tell you everything.

“Yes, it feels so good! Please… please fuck me!” Nonon asks, bordering on begging. It’s such a sudden change, a shift you never would have expected.Her usual commanding tone has been shattered, taken along with her virginity. Still, you’re not about to deny her anything, be she commanding or begging.

You fall into rhythm, fucking her as steadily as you can manage. It’s hard, so very hard, to hold back when you’ve wanted her for so long. But all it takes is a glance at her happy expression, the absolute look of bliss on her face, and you want this to last as long as possible. You have to pace yourself, for Nonon. You have to make sure her first time is amazing, it has to be what she deserves.

“I love you, Nonon,” you murmur, as you fuck her. You begin to repeat her name, to heap praise on her. You tell her how lovely she is, how beautiful, how perfect, punctuating each thrust with her name, with a compliment, and she goes to absolute pieces. 

“Thank you,” she says, again and again, repeating it so much it becomes something like a mantra. She thanks you, over and over, and you feel so appreciated as you make love to her. You feel closer to her than you ever have, as if nothing could ever compare to this moment. Surrounded by the soft warmth of the pillow fort, you are sure Nonon is just as comfortable as you are, enjoying herself as she gives you her first time. 

If this moment could last forever, you truly would be the luckiest man that ever lived. Sadly, nothing can last forever. Try as you might, you can’t keep steady. Nonon is too beautiful, her body far too tight, and you can’t hold on. Your steady rhythm collapses, as you lose yourself in the feeling of her body. She cries out, as your pace grows more intense. You wonder if you’re hurting her, growing more frantic by the second, but she shows no signs of it. 

In fact, she begins bucking her hips against you, eager for more. She pushes herself, harder and harder, not thinking of how she’s pushing you as well. You both try to hold on, while simultaneously striving for more, until the inevitable finally happens. Amazingly, the two of you cry out at the same time. You collapse onto Nonon, thrusting into her one last time, and she wraps her arms around you as you come. She, too, is in the throes of her orgasm, crying out your name as she finishes. 

The two of you finish at the same time, as if in one grand finale, serving as a perfect end to this performance. Your simultaneous climax is the best thing either of you have felt, as your seed spills into Nonon. You reach up, patting her on the head, as both of you try to cling to the pleasure you feel.

Finally, it is over, and the two of you finally start to come down. Nonon blushes, just as surprised as you were by how drastically she changed once you entered her. You pull back, pulling out of her, and she sits up in the fort.

“Well, that was… amazing,” Nonon says, “But don’t think I’ll just lay back next time!”

“Next time?” you ask, and her face flushes nearly as bright as her hair. She crawls for the exit, and you follow after her.

“Yeah, next time! Of course, I said it was amazing, didn’t I?” Nonon replies, once she’s standing outside the pillow fort. “We should go get dinner or something, so get cleaned up.”

“What about the fort?” you ask, wondering if you should go ahead and clean that up as well.

“Leave it, I’m not done with you yet!” Nonon says, “We’re only just getting started, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
